There has been a movement in cosmetic chemistry recently to seek a replacement for mineral oil in cosmetic formulations.
The synthetic ester that replaces mineral oil entails discovery of an ester with emollient properties yet to be seen in any synthetic ester that does not adversely affect SPF. In fact, the reverse is true, the esters enhance SPF.
In evaluating emolliency, reference is made to the initial rubout feel on the skin followed by testing 15 minutes later, 1 hour later and 2 hours later.
What makes mineral oil so unique is the fact that the emollient, that is, the mineral oil, stays on top of the skin.
Presently, your Petitioner has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,604, Trade Name, Elefac.RTM., which introduces a unique neopentanoate ester having the following structure: ##STR1## This ester has extraordinary emolliency that significantly enhances the sun protective factor (SPF) of a sunscreen formulation. In addition, it has these desirable properties: clear, low-freezing liquid, good color, odor, non-comedogenicity, stable and safe. It is also a moisturizer and pigment wetter for cosmetic products. However, this Elefac.RTM. does not match the emolliency of mineral oil.
The instant presentation is the end result of a continuous pursuit of excellence by the Petitioner in the cosmetic chemistry field. It is a mineral oil substitute and SPF booster. Since mineral oil is so prevalent as an emollient in the cosmetic industry, great effort has been expended in the present invention. The intense effort is caused by the cosmetic Formulators' desire to delete mineral oil from their formulations.
The Petitioner has developed and discovered an emollient combination which mimics mineral oil in all of its good properties both physical and chemical and does not exhibit any of the negative mineral oil properties that have led to a search for its replacement in cosmetic formulations. The instant invention when used in cosmetic formulations increases the SPF of the end product, is unusually safe even when used neat and has zero comedogenicity.
The introduction of the esters and their combination herein presented eliminates all of the problems associated with mineral oil in cosmetic formulations.